The invention relates to a control device for the fuel supply of a fuel-injected internal combustion engine having a correcting device which changes the adjusting path and/or the full load position of the delivery quantity adjusting member of the fuel metering device in dependence on operation values and in which the adjusting member abuts a stop that is built into the housing at least in its original position.
Known control devices of this type operate in dependence on surrounding air pressure; manifold air pressure in the induction line of the internal combustion engine; the internal combustion engine temperature or other operational values that influence the performance of the internal combustion engine and the corresponding fuel metering. In these known devices, the linkage of the governor engages the adjusting member of the correcting device in order to alter the governor's characteristic curve in accordance with changing operating conditions. Other of these known devices limit the allowable full load position of the delivery quantity adjusting member, acting as a full load stop. The basic calibration of these devices is very expensive and when the housing is closed, it is either impossible or very expensive to verify that the correcting device is functioning properly, and this can be done only with the added expense of removing the pump from beneath the hood of a motor vehicle.
Thus, in one known control device (DT-OS No. 25 26 148), several criteria must be coordinated with each other and maintained in proper setting during mounting or adjustment of the device which includes a correcting device that alters the transfer characteristics of the control rod and engages the governor linkage by means of an activating rod and a cam plate that serves as an adjusting member. This is true because the cam plate lies inside the governor housing and its position can only be adjusted indirectly. This setting process is expensive, easily leads to incorrect settings, and when structural elements or operational play of the internal combustion engine change, the position of the cam plate also changes in an uncontrollable manner.